


Don't Leave Me

by lads_and_gents



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Domestic John, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lads_and_gents/pseuds/lads_and_gents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried that Moriarty is involved in the case he is working, Sherlock decides it is a good idea to sleep on it. Unfortunately, Sherlock has a nightmare and John definitely has never seen Sherlock like this before. *recently edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did some major editing to this, so I hope you all enjoy!!

After working on a case for 24 hours straight, Sherlock decided it was time to head home. As Sherlock called a cab, he thought to himself in despair. Sherlock was stumped. The police, being as stupid as they normally are, had asked Sherlock for help. Carl Powers had drowned in a swimming pool, even though he was on the swim team. The murder itself was quite easy to figure out. His trainers were stolen, so they were taken either because they had evidence on them, or they were taken as a consolation prize. Either way, the murder was solved, but that wasn’t what Sherlock was worried about. He was worried about the murderer. Who could be clever enough to stump Sherlock Holmes? Who could be so clever, yet commit such a petty crime?  
  
The name Moriarty popped in Sherlock’s head which scared him. Everything would be so much easier if John wasn’t in the picture. Before John, Sherlock never had to worry about anyone other than himself. Now that John was in his life, he was constantly worrying about him. He was scared that John would get hurt. Knowing how dangerous Moriarty is, Sherlock couldn’t help but tense up at the thought of John getting caught in the crossfire.  
  
Shaking the thought from his mind, Sherlock told the cabbie to drive him home to 221b Baker Street. Sherlock took a deep breath to clear his mind of worry one last time, and walked into his flat. He heard John clunking around in the kitchen, probably making dinner for the both of them. Before even getting his coat off, John hollered down to him.  
  
“Sherlock, is that you?”  
  
“Yes, it’s me. I'll be there in a moment" Sherlock shouted back at him.  
  
Sherlock walked up the stairs, went into the living room, and plopped down on the couch.  
  
“I’m going to guess that you didn’t eat anything today.”  
  
“Of course I didn’t. Digesting food slows down my mind.” Sherlock said flatly.  
  
“For God’s sake Sherlock, you can’t keep doing that!”  
  
"Doing what?”  
  
“Not eat!” exclaimed John. “You’re starving yourself!”  
  
“John, it is highly unlikely that I will die of starvation because I haven’t eaten in the past 24 hours.”  
  
“No, of course not. But you will if you don’t eat every time we have a case.”  
  
“I eat when we have cases.”  
  
“Only when I force you to eat something! Here, I made some pasta. I made this recipe a while back, and I remembered you liked it. Please Sherlock, just eat something” said John as he held out a plate to Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but slowly closed it as he looked at John for the first time during their argument. John look tired and worn out. From the looks of the kitchen, John had been working for quite a while on dinner on top of having an exhausting day at work. Before saying another word, Sherlock snatched the plate from John and ate. John smiled as he walked back to the kitchen to get pasta for himself. Sherlock mind became stuck on the thought of John’s smile.  
  
As John cleaned up the kitchen, Sherlock somehow managed to loose himself to the sound of clinking pots and pans and John humming away.  
  
“Sherlock, do you...” John turned around and saw Sherlock had fallen fast asleep.  
  
He was so peaceful. Almost like a child. John smiled, and just before he walked away saw Sherlock shiver. He grabbed a blanket from his room and threw it across Sherlock. What John didn’t know is that Sherlock wasn’t shivering because he was cold. He was shivering with fear from his dream. No, not his dream. His nightmare.  
  
~~~  
“Of course it was me who killed Carl Powers, who else?” Sherlock heard Moriarty’s voice ring throughout his head.  
  
“No. I couldn’t be you. Why would you waste your time with something like that?” Sherlock said with panic in his voice.  
  
Sherlock had no idea where he was. Everything was dark, black, and blank. He was nowhere.  
  
“Well, why can’t it be me? I was bored. Just like you.” Moriarty chirped.  
  
“Where are you?” shouted Sherlock into the void.  
  
Out of nowhere, Sherlock heard another voice. John? Was that John’s voice? He turned around to find John standing behind him smiling.  
  
“John? What are you doing here?” Sherlock spun around to face John.  
  
“I would just love to play a game with your little pet. John, is it?” Moriarty said, almost singing.  
  
“You leave John alone!” snarled Sherlock looking away from John and out into the void again. “Come out here, you coward!”  
  
“Sherlock?” John asked, sounding worried.  
  
“What is it, John?” Sherlock looked back at John in time to see him start to erode away into the blackness. It started at his feet.  
  
“Sherlock, what is happening?” John asked with panic in his voice.  
  
“John?” Sherlock tried to run to John, but it seemed every step he took, John kept going farther and farther away. Why was this happening? John was disappearing. He was leaving Sherlock. He couldn’t leave Sherlock! What would he do without John in his life? He couldn’t go back to the way things were before. He needed John.  
  
“See, this is what happens if you get in my way, Sherlock. You will lose everything you care about, everyone you love. I will make sure of that” said Moriarty in a hushed tone.  
  
“Sherlock?!”  
  
John’s waist was now dissolving away into the void.  
  
“John, I’m coming!” shouted Sherlock. What else did he hear? Laughter? Moriarty’s laughter.  
  
“Sherlock?!?” John started to scream and reached out to Sherlock. John was stuck.  
  
“John!”  
  
John’s arms and torso began to disappear.  
  
“John, no!!!”  
  
“Sherlock, I love y-” John tried to say, but it was too late. John was gone.  
  
“JOHN!”  
~~~  
  
“JOHN!” shouted Sherlock after waking up from his nightmare.  
  
“Sherlock?” asked John from his bedroom. “What is going on?” John came out in the living room to find his friend sitting up with his hands covering his face. “Sherlock, are you alright?”  
  
What John saw next shocked him beyond belief. Sherlock looked up at John with tears in his eyes. Sherlock was crying.  
  
“God, Sherlock. What’s wrong?!” John asked trying not to panic. John had never seen Sherlock cry before. Not ever. How was he supposed to handle this?  
  
Sherlock cleared his throat, "I don't know what you are talking about, John. Everything is fine." Sherlock said with a slight crack in his voice.  
  
"Sherlock, you yelled out my name, you... You are crying, Sherlock, what's wrong?"  
  
Sherlock took in a deep breath before he spoke, " I had a dream that Moriarty took you away from me. You left and I couldn't stop it from happening. Foolish to be so emotionally swayed by a dream, but I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me. "  
  
John looked into his friend's eyes and saw the grief that layed beneath them. When he placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder to comfort him, he felt the trembling man lean into the touch.  
  
“I am never going to leave you Sherlock. Not ever. Do you understand?”  
  
John sat next to his friend and gave him a reassuring hug to calm him. Sherlock froze, which frightened John a bit. He just hugged Sherlock even tighter. Sherlock looked at John, and John could see how red his face had become from his tears, but little did John know that wasn't the only reason his face was red. John gave Sherlock a reassuring smile that made Sherlock's heart skip a beat. Before any logic filled his brain, Sherlock leaned forward and kissed John.  
  
John pulled away the second contact was made as shock filled his body. Sherlock stared at him for a few seconds, not able to comprehend what had happened, and then he blushed, actually blushed, and turned away from John.  
  
“John, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Just… please forget that even happened.” Sherlock said. He felt like an Idiot. Sherlock Holmes, an idiot. He never would have thought.  
  
“Sherlock, I-”  
  
“No, John. You have said many times that we are just friends. Besides, I am emotionally unstable and was just overwhelmed with everything” Sherlock’s voice trailed off.  
  
Silence engulfed the room. John tried to think of something to say, but no words would come out.  
  
“I want us to stay friends, John, so you if you would just forget this happened, and I-”  
  
Before Sherlock could say another word, John leaned in and kissed Sherlock back. A very confused Sherlock gave in to John’s warmth. The two parted, panting from the lack of oxygen and both red in the face.  
  
“John… I thought you just wanted to be friends. You pulled away, I thought-”  
  
“Well you thought wrong, Sherlock, because I love you. I just was shocked that you felt the same way, and it took a while for my brain to, um, register all of this.” John said waving his finger around in the air.  
  
John waited for a response from Sherlock, but he didn’t get one. Sherlock was stuck on those three little words.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“You love me?” asked Sherlock in shock.  
  
“Well that is what I said now isn’t it?” replied John, face getting redder every second.  
  
“I do love it when you blush” snickered Sherlock.  
  
“Says the man equally as red in the face!” John retorted as he somehow became even redder than before.  
  
“I-I think I love you too, John.” Sherlock whispered, looking down at his hands.  
  
“Think?”  
  
“I love you too.” Sherlock said, lifting his gaze to John’s eyes.  
  
“Good, um, that’s... Good.” John stuttered trying to think of something to say.  
  
“Oh, would you just shut up you idiot” Sherlock said as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
The two stayed on the couch the whole night, tight in each other’s arms. Eventually Sherlock fell asleep on John. He smiled as he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s dark curly hair.  
  
John whispered in Sherlock’s ear one last time, “I love you, Sherlock Holmes, and I will never leave you.” John then dozed off underneath him, with a smile on his face. Sherlock had amazing dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this little fanfic of mine! :)


End file.
